


Desire for Me

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Impala Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, deancest, fem!dean, girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean and Deanna go out for drinks, it leads to sex in the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Highway to Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/875180) by [lottielovebuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz). 



> More porn for Deancest December. What can I say?? I've caught the bug!! ;D

'I'm going for a drink.' Dean declares to the room as he stands, his hands grabbing ahold of his keys as soon as he reaches them. It's not that he really wants to go for a drink, it's more to do with the fact he can't stand being in the room any longer. There are times he just needs _peace_ from Sammy and Bobby; now it was Sam, Samantha, Bobbie and Bobby. He has no idea how the hell he's survived this long. 

'Same here.' Deanna states, swinging her legs off the table and standing from her seat. 'I'm coming with you.' 

Dean doesn't protest as he shrugs and heads for the door, not really waiting for anyone else to either tell him he's not going, or that they want to go with him too. 

They both head into the Impala, and despite the fact it's only two p.m, they head to the nearest bar. They both find a small table with two seats and after ordering two straight whiskeys, Deanna turns to Dean with a smirk on her lips. 

'You're still not over this, are you?' Deanna questions and she regards her male counterpart with a raised eyebrow. He fiddles with the paper coaster already on the table before he looks up at her.

'Not really, no.' He declares but falls silent when the waitress comes back with their drinks. When she disappears, however, he continues, 'But give me a drink or two and suddenly I won't want to let you go.' 

He wears a smirk on his face as he raises the glass to his lips and downs it in one. Deanna bites her lip briefly before she follows his example, raising her fingers after catching the waitress' eyes to order two more. 

'Best get you drunk, then.' Deanna retorts with a wink before joining in with Dean's laughter. 

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

They're giggling as they tumble out towards the Impala. They're really in no position to drive but that's never really stopped them before. The motel is only five minutes away from the bar and they could definitely walk it, and most definitely could drive it without crashing or getting caught...well, hopefully they could.

Dean slides into the driver seat and Deanna crawls in beside him, laughing as he misses the keyhole twice before he finally manages to slide the key into the ignition and turn it on. 

He doesn't slip it into drive, however and they merely sit in the car with the engine running. 

When he turns his head to face Deanna to tell her that they should maybe just walk instead as things are a little blurry for him, Deanna's presses her lips against his in a hard kiss. 

He jerks back away from her and raises his eyebrow, his hand fluttering nervously in the air as it had come up to entwine in her hair.

'What was that?' 

'You've been thinking about it all night; I know you have, 'cause I've been doing the same.' She replies with a cocky smirk. 'Don't even try to deny it.' 

Dean stares at her before he shrugs and surges forward, capturing his lips with his own and swallowing Deanna's chuckle. She pulls away from him and looks around outside the car just incase anyone was looking, but when she sees no-one, she slides onto Dean's lap and presses her lips to his in a harsh and passionate kiss once more. Her hands slide down his chest and head straight for his belt buckle, unfastening it and sliding it off his body before she pops the button open and slides the zipper down. 

She's panting into his mouth as she shoves her hand into the small space between them. She tries desperately to get _closer_ and starts to touch him through his boxers, not willing to move and free him of his jeans just yet. 

He's hard and warm beneath her palm and she grins in delight when he moans into her mouth, and his hand tightens impossibly hard in her hair, tugging her head backwards and disconnecting their lips with a soft pop. Dean's green eyes study the woman in front of him, noticing the gentle curve of her neck, the familiar splatter of freckles across her skin and after swallowing back any thoughts about this being wrong - he's literally fucking himself, after all - he leans forward and latches his lips onto her neck. 

He tastes the salty taste of sweat on her skin as his hips jerk upwards at a particularly pleasurable stroke from Deanna's hand. 

Dean disentangles his hand from Deanna's blonde hair and moves it so he's trailing them up and down her back and sides, before he slips them under her flannel shirt and smirks against her neck when she shivers in response.

His hands land on her hips a moment later and he works on pulling off her belt and unzipping her jeans, before he pushes her upwards and drags them as far down her lean legs as he can manage. Whilst she's getting out of her jeans, Dean follows her example and pushes his jeans down to his knees, unable to push them down any further. 

Dean's lips claim Deanna's once more as she grabs his cock in her hand and sinks down onto him, both of them groaning at the pleasure.

Deanna's hands move to grab ahold of the seat behind her as she starts to rock her hips, pushing and pulling and thrusting them against Dean's, who's hand settle upon her hips and tug her to meet every one of his powerful thrusts. 

Her fingers dig into the leather seat of the Impala as she pulls her lips away from Dean's and rests her forehead against his. She moans and bites her bottom lip as his fingers dig into her hips and they jerk more wildly. 

'Fuck.' She gasps as her knuckles turn white with her grasp and her head tilts back, only for Dean's mouth to follow and latch onto her neck, nipping and licking at the bare skin there that's coated with a thin layer of sweat now. 

The windows of the Impala are steamed up and there's no chance that anyone can see in, but there's also no chance of anyone not knowing what they're doing anyway. A breathless laugh breaks free from Deanna's lips as she realises this; there's a risk of getting caught and it make her hips move quicker, makes her moan louder and freer and makes her move one hand to entwine in Dean's hair, tugging it to pull him closer to the sensitive spot just over her pulse. 

Deanna's other hand comes up and entwines into Dean's hair as well, twisting her hands into his hair painfully as she lets out a strangled cry as she comes. 

Dean's panting and he bites down hard on the curve of her neck to hold back his cry as he spills inside her, his hands tightening painfully on her hips that are still jerking softly with the sparks of pleasure still shooting through her. 

When her breathing returns to normal, Deanna climbs off Dean's lap and fixes her jeans, pulling them back up and fastening them once more. 

'We better hurry up; they're probably worried about us.' Deanna mutters and Dean nods, putting the car into drive after de-misting the windows and fixes himself, before he drives back to the hotel, happy that they share a room with each other and not with Sam or Samantha, otherwise they'd be doomed. 

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites


End file.
